1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus and a mode control method.
2. Related Art
A wireless communications apparatus is known that performs wireless communication in compliance with specifications for wireless communication, which are represented by a Wi-Fi scheme.
Furthermore, as a constitution of a main body of a printer, for which a power saving mode is configured, a constitution in which, when wireless reception is detected, a normal mode is configured is known (refer to JP-A-5-342388).
There are several types of schemes for wireless communication. Furthermore, these schemes for wireless communication may differ in processing load that is required of a wireless communication apparatus that performs the wireless communication. For this reason, if the wireless communication apparatus is set to perform the wireless communication in compliance of a certain scheme in any one of the different modes, there is a concern that an operation for the wireless communication will be unstable in one or several of the modes.